Chibi Konan and Sasuke
by thede-ager
Summary: Konan and Sasuke are turned chibi and it's up to the Akatsuki and Team Hebi to take care of them both
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys well this is something i never thought i would do but um i'm going to start a new story as in i'm gonna still be writing 'Next generation Kurosaki family' but at the same time writing this i never wanted to do this because I thought it would just be to stressful but i'm doing it so hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Today was a great day all of the akatsuki members were assighned missions so Konan and Pain decided to go out on a date

they decided to go on a dinner date at a fancy resteraunt

afterwards they left the resteraunt "mmm that was some good food" Konan said rubbing her stomach in joy

"Uh yea but Konan what did you think of the date in general?" Pain asked

Konan smiled at him "oh the date was just-" then suddenly a man with a scar on his left eye (his eyes were also green) long brown hair and had a stone head band on

"Ah so you're apart of Akatsuki huh"

"What's a stone ninja doing here?" Konan asked

"What other reason that restraunt you went to reported akatsuki sightings" the man said

"Wow and to think I gave them 8.00$ tip" Pain said

"Wait you paid an 8.00$ tip but you won't slip 2.00$ to pay the water bill" Konan asked

"It was for the protection of Akatsuki" Pain said

"Yea well paying the water bill will also protect Akatsuki"

"How will paying the water prote-"

"OKAY ENOUGH" the stone ninja said "it's time to get rid of you two"

"Bring it on" Konan and Pain said and the battle begun

The stone ninja came charging right at them but simply Pain just used the almighty push he got pushed back get hit by a tree he got back up to see paper shruikens charging right at him and every single one hit the stone ninja he was bleeding pretty heavily but he still got up and continued fighting (More like just getting his butt kicked)

after it all the stone ninja was done he was all bloody and bruised "Are you done?" Pain asked

"Yes but tell me one thing. are you the leader of Akatsuki?"

"Of course I am i'm the best of the best" Pain said

"Good then I know who to put this last jutsu of mine on" He started doing a bunch of hand signs then a blue beam started shooting out of his hands and aimed at Pain

"PAIN NO!" Konan then pushed Pain out of the Beams direction and then got hit by the beam

"KONAN!"

"Well the target didn't seem to hit the exact target I wanted but it's good enough"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"You'll see very shorty" then the stone ninja disapeared

'Wonder what he did to Konan' and a mere second he got his answer he turned around to see a blue hair little girl in a miniature Akatsuki cloak "K-konan" he said the Blue haired little girl looked up at him then smiled

"Hewwo Yahiko" she said

Pain's face fell 'did she really say Yahiko' he thought

"Yahiko how did you get so big?" she asked

"Konan it's me Nagato"

"Nuh-uh Nagato has wong wed haiw"

"But Konan look into my eyes" Konan looked into his eyes and saw the rinnegan

"But you wook so diffewent so much wike Yahiko"

"Peoples looks can change when you get older"

"How come you got oldew and I's didn't"

"I'll tell you about it later we have to go" Then Pain started to walk until...

"Whewe awe we going Nagato?"

"Were going to a place where there is a bunch of people whereing the same robes were wearing oh and when we get there don't call me Nagato call me Pain"

"Why?"

"It's my Nickname"

"Wiww Yahiko be thewe?"

"No he's somewhere else and he won't be around for a while"

"Aww Nagato"

"Yes"

"Wiww you cawwy me thewe i'm tiwed"

"Alright" and so he picked her up and started walking

Team Hebi

Team Hebi was just wandering around some random forrest doing there usual thing Suigetsu and Karin were fighting against something completely stupid Jugo was staying silent and Sasuke was thinking about when he'll kill his brother and finally avenge his clan

So yea it was an average day for Team Hebi until a leaf ninja with black hair and brown eyes appeared right in front of them "Yes i finally found you Sasuke Uchiha" the leaf ninja said

"Sasuke do you know this guy?" Jugo asked

"Not in particular but judging by his head band were from the same village as I once was"

"Sasuke i was sent here under the 5th Hokage's orders to bring you back to the hidden leaf village"

"I'm not coming back to the hidden leaf and if you think you can bring me back by force i'll use force to stop you Jugo, Karin, Suigetsu back me up"

"Right" They all said

"Tsk, tsk, tsk I guess we have to do this the hard way as I expected" he then did a bunch of hand signs "water style water dragon justu"

"Don't worry i've got this" Suigetsu then did the same hand signs "Water style water dragon jutsu" the two Jutsus combined and they were both destroyed

"Now" Sasuke then did several hand signs "fire style fire ball jutsu" the leaf ninja got hit by the attackAnd so on the leaf ninja got beat up severely and Team Hebi won "are we done now"

"You really are strong so in that case" he did a bunch of hand sign "Take this" A beam then shot out of his hands and hit Sasuke

"SASUKE!" they watched Sasuke shrink along with his clothes until he had stopped shrinking and looked at everyone very scared like

"What did you do to him?!" Karin said

"I simply did a jutsu that turned Sasuke younger now it will be easier to take him back to the leaf"

"Not if we have anything to say about it" Suigetsu said and they simply beat the guy to a pulp and he dissapeared then Team Hebi just looked at Sasuke. and Sasuke looked very scared

"Sasuke is that really you?" Karin said

"W-who awe you peopwe? whewe am I?" He then had tears in his eyes "whewe's my famiwy?" He then started crying

"Okay does any one know how to get a child to stop crying?" Suigetsu asked

"What do you think" Jugo said

"Sasuke please calm down" Karin said suddenly there was a russle they turned around and what came out was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki

"See Itachi I told you I heard crying" Kisame said

"Kisame" Suigetsu said Kisame glanced over to see Suigetsu

"Suigetsu" Kisame said

"So you're Itachi huh" Karin said Sasuke looked up from his crying to see his big brother then he started grinning madly

"BIG BWOTHEW" Sasuke then started running up to Itachi and gave him a big hug "big bwothew whewe wewe you?" Sasuke asked

"Okay okay hold up can someone please explain to me why my Brother is 4 Years old now" Jugo ended up explaining what happened because Karin had to break up the fight between Kisame and Suigetsu because it was scarring Sasuke

"Alright then" Itachi said "I will be taking Sasuke then" Itachi then Picked up his little brother "c,mon Kisame let us go"

"HOLD ON JUST ONE SECOND!" Karin said "What makes you think you're leaving with Sasuke for all we know you might kill him!"

"How dawe you big bwothew wouldn't huwt a fwy wight"

"Right"

"I don't trust you at all so were coming with you right guys" Karin said

"Right" Jugo and Suigetsu said

"And why should we let you come back" Kisame said

"Because 'oh I don't know' the Akatsuki might just want some information on Orochimaru" Suigetsu said

"Fine you can come for now we have a temporary truths deal" Itachi said and put his hand out for one of them to shake

"Deal" Karin said and shook his hand and so they left to Akatsuki base

**Alright guys what do you think of the story do you think it's good or not tell me by reading**

**Oh and I know i'm gonna get a lot of comments saying 'you spell his name Pein' well i'm spelling it Pain so deal with it**

**"Well thats it so bye**

"


	2. Chapter 2 The Akatsuki get kids

**What's up my fellow readers it's time for another chapter of 'Chibi Konan and Sasuke' I hope your excited cause I am**

Chapter 2 The Akatsuki get kids

Itachi, Kisame, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, and little Sasuke enter the Akatsuki lair. Itachi decided to take Sasuke to Orochimaru's old room (Sasuke fell asleep) when they entered the room they saw Pain putting a blue haired little girl in the bed "Pain?" Itachi said

"Itachi" Pain then saw the child Itachi was carrying "Why do you have that kid?"

"Why do you have that kid?" Itachi asked

"Who are these other people you have with you?" Pain asked

"You know what call an Akatsuki meeting and we'll both explain everything" Itachi said

"Fine" Itachi put Sasuke in the bed next to Konan and they all went into the living room where all the Akatsuki members (They all came back from their missions) "everyone Akatsuki meeting! Now!" Pain called out all the Akatsuki members moaned but got up into the meeting room

**Meeting Room**

The Akatsuki memebers all stood in their spots and Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu stood in the middle of the circle considering they were a part of the meeting "Alright we will now be talking about these 3 for the first part. Itachi why did you bring these people?"

"Honestly I was going to leave them but they said they contain information on Orochimaru"

"Now what do you know about Orochimaru?" Pain asked

"What makes you think were gonna tell you" Karin said

"We made a deal" Itachi said "Fine then I guess i'll have to kill Sasuke then"

"You won't do that otherwise you would've done it long ago way back when" Suigetsu said

"Sorry for my two idiot teammates" Jugo apoligized "allow me to explain that kid Itachi brought is Sasuke. Itachi's little brother you see Sasuke killed Orochimaru"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUGO! WHY ARE YOU TELLING THEM THIS!" Suigetsu yelled

"It's not like we work for him anymore" Jugo quickly covered his mouth realizing what he just said

"Oh what do you mean by that?" Pain said with a tiny smirk on his face

"_Nice going Jugo" _Karin said angrily "We don't have to tell you that part it wasn't apart of the deal"

"Fine doesn't matter i'll get it out of you later" Pain said

"What makes you think were staying" Karin said

"Well you care about Sasuke don't you" Itachi said "Well we'll make sure you don't escape with him after all this lair has high tech security and defensive systems"

"Fine just don't hurt Sasuke" Karin said she walked right next to Pain

"What Karin are you serious" Suigetsu said "whatever me and Jugo we'll stay right Jugo" Suigetsu looked at his face "Jugo?"

"Sorry Suigetsu but what will we do if we don't have Sasuke" Jugo then stood next to Karin

"Whatever my loyality stays with Hebi" Suigetsu said

"If you come over here you'll get this official Akatsuki cloak while you stay with" Pain said

"DEAL!" Suigetsu quickly went over next Jugo and got his cloak

"Leader Sempai" Tobi said

"Yes Tobi" Pain sad

"Where's Konan-san?" Tobi asked

"Well like Itachi's brother Sasuke she two has been turned into a kid" Pain said "Alright meeting over, Hidan" Hidan looked at him "go check on Konan and Sasuke"

"Why do I have to Fu-"

"Also sense their are going to be children around you can't swear"

"What! that's like saying you can't use your rinnegan"

"Just do what I say" Pain said as he exited the room Hidan mumbled a few curses but went to do as told

**Orochimaru's old room**

"The two sleeping kids started to wake up and the first thing they saw were each other "hewwo" Konan said

"Hi my name is Sasuke what's youw's?"

"My name is Konan" the two kids smiled at eachothe then had a look around the room "dis woom seems bowing we should just go"

"We can't my mommy aways towd me nevah to weave a wandom woom you don't know what could be out dere" Sasuke said

"Den what awe we suppose to do?" Konan asked Sasuke looked around the room more and spotted two Kunai on the floor and a target on the door

"I know" Sasuke picked up the Kunai's and gave one to Konan "wet's do some tawget pwactice"

"Awight" Konan said

they positioned there arms towards the target and threw the Kunai's what they didn't expect was for some random man to open the door "Hey are you kid's- WOAH!" Hidan said as the two Kunai's hit him in the chest Konan and Sasuke stare in shock and run over to him

"Wewe sowwy, wewe sowwy" Konan said

"It was an accident" Sasuke said both kids had tears streaming down their faces like a river afraid they were gonna get punished

"Hey now relax okay" Hidan said then suddenly Pain came dashing into the room

"What happened?" Pain asked he looked at Hidan and saw the Kunai's in his chest "really Hidan your using kids now"

"Hey now I just opened the door and two Kunai's were heading my way"

"It's twue Naga- I mean Pain-san." Konan said

"We wewe just weally bowed and decided to pway with the Kunai's" Sasuke said

"Look i'm not mad at you two" Pain said

"Your not?" Hidan said surpised

"Shh no i'm not but these" he held up a Kunai "are not toys their dangerous weapons and I don't want either of you to play with them okay"

"Yes wewe sowwy" They both said

"It's alright now c,mon you two are probably hungry" Pain led the two out of the room Hidan just stared

'This oughta be intresting' Hidan thought

**Thus eneds another great chapter what did you guys think tell me by reading and for the story I was thinking of maiking Pain and Itachi both Fatherly figures to both Konan and Sasuke and the rest of the Akatsuki and Hebi can just play with them but yeah**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope a lot of people read and I will see you next chapter bye**


	3. Chapter 3 The fluff and chibiness begins

**What's up my fellow readers I bet you're wondering why this chapter is up so early well it's just my way of saying sorry for putting chapter 2 up so late so enjoy chapter 3**

Chapter 3 The fluff and chibiness begins

Karin was at the stove cooking everyone a plate of pancakes but she was mainly cooking for the kids because if she knew one thing she knew kids loved pancakes

It was 7:35 A.M. so she was the only one up that was until the kids woke up "good morning sleepy heads"

"Good mowning Kawin-neesan" Sasuke said with a grin on his face. Inside Karin was freaked out for she had never seen Sasuke grin before

"What's dat dewicious smeww?" Konan asked with a smile on her face

"It's pancakes. Would you two like some?" Karin asked

"Yes pwease" they both said Karin gladly out 1 pancake on both their plates and put syrup and butter on it

"Here ya' go" She said putting the plates on the table and helping the kids on the chairs. 2 minuetes later Itachi came out "Good morning"

Itachi stared then asked "What are you 3 doing up?"

"I could say the same for you" Karin said

"I get up early in the morning so I get a hour of peace and quiet before i have to handle the craziness and loudness of the Akatsuki" Itachi said "So why are you up?"

"I thought I could make everyone breakfast"

"Translation: Make the kids breakfast" Itachi said seeing the two kids chewing happily on the Pancakes

"Here you want some?" Karin said

"No I have to stay in top condition" Itachi said sternly

"C,mon Itachi-Niisan dere weally good" Konan said

"Well maybe just one bite" Itachi said giving into Konan's cuteness

"No! What awe you guys doing! Bad stuff happens when big bwodah has sugah wike Pancakes"

"L(W)ike what?" Karin and Konan asked

**5 minuetes later**

Itachi was running more crazy then Tobi and he was yelling so loud it woke the entire Akatsuki and Suigetsu and Jugo "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Pain asked/yelled

"Pain-san we don't know what happened to Itachi-Niisan but maybe Sasuke knows"

"Sasuke do you know?" Pain asked

"Yea big bwodah had a PANCAKE!"

"What's so bad about pancakes?" Suigetsu asked in his Akastsuki robe

"Big Bwodah has a medicah condition whewe when he has sweet he's aww hypeh and cwazy"

"When will it be over?" Pain asked

"I dunno it could be houws we have to wait untiw he's back to nowmaw" Sasuke said

then Itachi ran by and started speaking super fast "Hey guys how are you. You doing good. Alright. WOO HOO!" he then started running again

"Oh great" Pain said as he face palmed

**3 hours later**

Itachi was passed out on the couch everyone around him was breathing heavily due to the craziness of Itachi "Sasuke is it over?" Pain asked

"Yea" Sasuke said

"I have question" Kakuzu said

"What?" Pain said

"Who's gonna eat that pancake off the floor" Kakuzu said pointing to the one bitten pancake on the floor. Everyone glared at him(Except for Konan and Sasuke) and Pain face palmed again

**10 minuetes later**

Itachi started to wake up and he had woken up to two chibi's in his face "Ugh what... happened?" Itachi asked

"You had a pancaked big bwodah"

"How did someone get me to eat that?" Itachi asked

"Dat was me sowwy Itachi-Niisan I didn't know you had a condition i fought you wewe being stubuwn" Konan said

Itachi looked around to see if anyone was around when their wasn't he turned back to the kids and smiled "don't worry you didn't know so it's okay" Itachi said as he ruffled her hair a little

Konan smiled at this she laughed as well "Big bwodah"

"Yes"

"wiww you pway wif us?" Sasuke said

"Sure what were you guys going to play?" Itachi said

"House" they both said

"Uh is their anymore people you wanna play with?" Itachi asked not wanting to be playing this alone

Sasuke and Konan formed a circle (not really) and started to whiper then they got out of their 'circle' and Konan said "dewe is dis guy we saw wif wed haiw"

Itachi sighed they knew who they were talking about "Sasori why do you want him?" Itachi asked

"He wooks wike the youngest hewe" Sasuke said

"Pwus I saw him wif some toys" Konan said "awe you abwe to get him?" she asked

"I'll try" Itachi said then he went to Sasori's room

**Sasori's room**

Sasori was fixing up the third Kazekage from a previous battle of his. Then Itachi walked into his room "Sasori"

"Yea" Sasori said

"Well do you mind helping me with the kids?" Itachi asked

"With what?" Sasori asked

"See they asked me to play and then asked me for you to play" Itachi said

"Why me" said Sasori

"They said you looked the youngest plus you have toys AKA your puppets

"Wait i'm not using my puppets for some mindless childish game"

"No no their just saying you look the most like a child and so they want you to play with them"

"I don't have to use my puppets"

"No"

"Alright i'll play"

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed and let me explain a few things yes Sasori's alive he was able to escape from his battle between Sakura and Chiyo**

**And yea I guess that's all so keep reading to see how Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori's game of house goes and i'll see you all next chapter**

**Keep Reading**


	4. Chapter 4 House

**What's up my fellow readers it is time for another edition of 'Chibi Konan and Sasuke' hope you enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 5 House

Itachi and Sasori were walking down to the living room where the kids were. When they got their the kids started jumping u and down and shouting 'Yay!'

"You got Sasowi now we can pway house" Konan said

"House?!" Sasori said a little freaked out "uh Itachi may I speak to you in private real quick"

"Okay" Itachi said Sasori quickly pulled him to the corner of the room

"What the heck Itachi why didn't you tell me we were playing house"

"I did"

"No" Sasori yelled silently "you said"

**30 seconds ago**

_'see they asked me to play and then asked me for you to play'_

_'fine i'll play'_

**Regular time**

"Oh. Well c,mon Sasori do you really wanna deal with unhappy kids?" Sasori was actually in deep thought about this "Really" Itachi said slightly irritated "What's so bad about house?"

"It brings back memories" Then Sasori was thinking about his parents "ooh chills. Anyway no forget it"

"Sasori i'm going to count to three and if you don't join I will get you"

"What is this I'm not a child"

"1"

"It's not going to work" Sasori said

"2" suddenly Sasori was on his knee's

"Fine i'll play just don't do anything"

"Good" Itachi said "Alright kids let's play some house"

"YAY!" Sasuke & Konan shouted happily

**5 minutes later**

It took about 5 minutes to set it up but there it was. They used the coffee table as a kitchen table. They used 15 telephone books as chairs. So the reason it took 5 minutes to set up everything is because Sasori was starting to go a little crazy with all of this so Itachi was having to calm him down a little "Just hang in their Sasori it's okay"

"Awight so hewe is how it's going to go" Konan started "Sasuke"

"So Me and Konan (Kids and their grammer) awe going to be da pawents. Big Bwodah is going to be the doggy. And Sasowi is going to be da baby"

"What" Sasori said starting to freak out a little

"Uh Sasuke maybe Sasori and I should switch roles"

"But Big Bwodah youwe to old to be da baby" Itachi looked kind of mad but he let it go

"But Sasuke are you really sur-"

"He's suwe mw. Itachi siw now can we just stawt aweady" Itachi and Sasori gave each other nervous looks, gulped, and looked back at the kids

"Alright let's start" they both say nervously

**The game begins**

"Itachi come oveh hewe fow youw bweakfest" Sasuke said as he place a bowl with nothing in it and placed it on the floor. Itachi looked at it confused

"What am I suppose to do?" Itachi asked

"Duh youw da doggy you eat fwom da bowl" Konan said sounding it was the most obvious thing in the world

"But theirs nothing in here"

"We could put weal dog food in dere if you want big bwodah" Sasuke said

"No no that's that's fine i'll stick to eating air" Itachi said

"Awight. Now wet me get da baby" Konan hopped down from the chair "Baby!, Baby!" Konan quietly yelled pretending to get the 'baby' "oh dere you awe baby" Sasori had his arms wrapped around his body and he was in a cradle potion rocking himself slowly he had fear in his eyes and with that fear came memories. Bad memories "Come hewe wittwe baby" Konan said

"Stay away" Sasori said scared. The one Akatsuki memeber that is the best at showing no emotion at al is sowing the weakest emotion of all the Akatsuki memebers. Fear

"I'm just going to bwing baby to kitchen and give baby some food. Now c,mon baby take mommys hand" Sasori was shakily moving his hand. and For some strange reason Chibi Konan starting looking like his mother. So Sasori brought his hand back in fright "It's okay baby mommy wiww pwotect da baby" It was all to weird for Sasori she was even giving off a motherly tune. He found himself having his hand connect to Konan's "Now c,mon let's go get bweafast"

**'Kitchen'**

Konan had Sasori sit in a chair next to Sasuke and herself. Sasuke was still watching Itachi pretending to eat dog food "Can i stop now?" Itachi asked

"You've been done I was just watching you eat aiw fow a whiwe now" Itachi clearly ha anger building up in him but he decided to hold it in and take it all out on Kisame later it was the smart thing to do

"Awight baby" Konan grabbed a spoon and a bowl of air. She put the spoon in the bowl and took it out "Now baby open up fow da pwane" Konan then put the spoon in Sasori's mouth and Sasori went along and pretended to swallow. Sasori wasn't freaking out anymore he was now calmed and relaxed. That was until he saw his brat laughing at him

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH DANNA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey go away wady" Konan said Sasori and Itachi started holding in their laughter

Deidara stopped laughing "Lady. I'M A MALE!"

"Weally" Sasuke said surprised "Because if I wewe to guess youw gendeh fow a miwwion bucks I would have guessed femawe but I guess I would have wost" Itachi and Sasori couldn't control it anymore and started laughing and rolling on the floor uncontolablly

"Why i oughtta" Deidara said getting angry and annoyed

"Ah ah ah Deidara remember Leaders orders are don't harm the kids or else" Deidara simply walked away muttering angrily

So for the rest of the day they played and played (oo that ryhmed a little) until the kids got tired and collasped it was honestly a fun filled day for both kids and adults

**Well here you go FINALLY THE FOURTH CHAPTER I know that took awhile but here's why. Because for school I had to take my final exams so I had to focus on that. Then when summer came I just got into my lazy state. But I was able to get out of it enough to write you this chapter and here you go **

**Hope you enjoy and see you in the next chapter**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5 The Outside Friendly,Dangerous

Hey** guys how's it going. I now bring you... The Fifth chapter of Chibi Konan and Sasuke. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5 The Outside World Friendly or Dangerous

Konan and Sasuke had awaken from their naps and... They were bored "What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked

"I dunno. We could... (light bulb) We could go outside"

"That sounds like a great idea" Sasuke said the two kids put on their shoes and went outside surprisingly no one noticed them open the door and exit the base

"Deidara go check on the kids" Pain said

"Why me they insulted me 15 minutes ago by calling me a women!"

"Shouldn't you be used to people calling you a women" Sasori said Deidara was showing all the signs of anger

"Just do it because I said to do" Once again Deidara had to forcefully release his anger and go check on the brats

**Bedroom**

"Hey kids you alright" Deidara then opened the door and stared wide 'eye' to see their were no kids anywhere in the room "Uh kids where are you" Deidara said nervously as he starts searching everywhere in the room "C,mon now this isn't funny come out come out where ever you are" he starts searching everywhere over and over again "Uh oh"

**Living Room**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM!" Pain yelled

"I went to check on them and they weren't there"

"Alright everyone drop what your doing and check all over the base" they checked the kitchen, the living room and everyone's bedroom

**Meanwhile at a pet store**

"Aw Sasuke wook at dis puppy" Konan said it was a beagle puppy and it was currently wagging it's tail at the sight of Konan and Sasuke. Suddenly a 16 year old worker approached them "Excuse me little dudes but do you like the puppy you see"

"Yes he's vewy adowabwe" Sasuke said

"Would you little dudes like to purchase him"

"Yes" they both said

"He will be 150$ (American dollars) "Do you have that kind of money?"

"We do" Konan said as she took out a wallet that had over 800,000$ "Can you hewp me get 150 out it's kind of hawd to get da wight amount"

"Sure" The worker took out exactly 150

"Hey you can take anofah 10$ you awe weally nice" Sasuke said "Don't you agwee Konan" Konan nodded her head. The worker smiled but only took 5 more dollars from the wallet

"And" he went over and got the beagle "Now what would you like to name him?" He asked

They formed a little circle then a few seconds later they came to an agreement on a name "Inu" (For those of you that don't know Inu is the japanese word for dog. But i'm guessing most of the people reading this already knew that so yea)

"Alright" The worker grabbed a collar wrote 'Inu' on it then grabbed a leesh then connected both onto Inu then grabbed a paper of certification and gave it to them "Alright here's your paper of certification saying you rightfully own this dog"

"Thank you Misteh" Konan and Sasuke said and they exited with there new dog Inu to explore some more

'Nice kids but they seem familiar. And in a bad way to' The Worker thought

**Akatsuki Base**

The entire Akatsuki and Team Hebi had searched the whole base and there were no kids to be found "Where are they?!" Suigetsu said getting very irritated

"Uh has anyone else noticed the slightly opened front door" Jugo said everyone looked and he was right the door was slightly opened

"You don't think" Kisame said

"Alright everyone we now go to the streets. We'll go into groups of three Sasori, Tobi, and Deidara your group 1. Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu your group 2 Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo your group 3 and Itachi, Kisame and I will be group 4 we go on a search all of us in different parts of the village and in half an hour we all come back to the base to check on are progress. Everyone understand" they all nodded "Alright everyone go" and they all left

But as they left Konan, Sasuke and Inu walked back into the base and sat on the couch playing with Inu

**The Village**

Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu were looking everywhere for to children "Hey look" Hidan said as he saw a kid with black chicken butt hair "It's Sasuke come on let's go get him" group 2 went to get Sasuke but when they saw the childs face they saw it wasn't Sasuke. Then the kid started crying then his 'Heavy' mom turned around to see her kid in distress

"What do you think Fatso were trying to look for a kid here" Hidan said

"Uh Hidan I don't think-"

"What did you call me!?" The lady said

"You heard me Fatso" Hidan said. Suddenly The lady grabbed him and started flipping him and beating Hidan up. A minute later he was down bleeding a bloody mess

"Do any of you two want to say something about my weight" The lady said

Zetsu and Kakuzu shared scared expressions on their faces "No no were fine we'll just take our friend and be on our way" Zetsu said and they exited quickly

**Group 1**

Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori were looking everywhere for the two kids when suddenly they caught eye of a blue haired girl in a white kimmono and a black belt around her waist "Hey Deidara sempai look that girl most be Konan-san c,mon let's go" Tobi started running at top speed

"Wait Tobi use your hea-"

"Just let it go Danna. Just let it go" Deidara said

"Hello Konan-san" Tobi said as he placed his big hand on her little shoulder. Suddenly the girl placed both his hands on his big hand turned around and Tobi realized That the girl wasn't Konan "Oh sorry i thought you we- RRRRRREEEEEEEEE" Suddenly the girl started flipping Tobi 20 times until she stopped and continued walking "oh why am I seeing stars? It's day time" Tobi said

**Group 3**

Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo were searching in a Ice cream shop. But mostly because Suigetsu wanted Ice cream he had a chocolate. Suddenly a kid walked up to him and said "Excuse me sir but that's the last chocolate ice cream"

"Yes yes it is" Suigetsu said

"C-Could I please have it?" The kid said putting on the cutest puppy dog face known to man

"Forget it kid i payed 5$ for this"

"Alright then I see how it is" The kid said. Suddenly the kid was building up a punch then in a matter of seconds he punched Suigetsu in his 'most VUNERABLE PART' Suigetsu crotched then the kid snatched the ice cream from him and pushed Suigetsu on the ground then left

Jugo went to check on Suigetsu while Karin was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically

**Group 4**

Itachi and Kisame had to stop walking because Pain had started crying thinking he would never see Konan ever again "Ko-naahahahahan" Pain cried suddenly a girl with nose and ear piercings with tattoos all over her arms with a pink streak in her brown hair and waring all black walked up to Pain and said

"Excuse me but aren't you the leader of the Akatsuki?' She asked Pain stoped crying and straightened up

"Why yes I am" Pain said trying to sound cool

"Well I would like to say one thing" she then grabbed his arm and... Started flipping him over and over until he was bleeding heavily which he was. Then after that she simply just walked away casually

**Akatsuki Base**

Did anyone find them?" Pain asked they all shook their heads "Well then the search is over" Pain said sadly he then opened the door shocked to see Konan and Sasuke and a dog

"Hewwo guys whewe have you been?" Sasuke said

"Where have you two been?" Itachi asked sternly "Do you two know how much trouble we put into finding you and whats with that dog"

"Sowwy we made you wowwy" Konan said "and this is Inu we bought him today

"With what money?" Kakuzu asked

"We found this wawwet just waying awound" Sasuke said as he took out the wallet

"That's my wallet!" Kakuzu said "How much was he?"

"150$" Sasuke said Kakuzu fainted

"Can we keep him please" Konan said

Pain sighed "You already bought him so why not" The children were cheering in joy "But don't scare us like that ever again got that" Pain said

"Yes Pain-san" They both said as they were ever so happy to play with Inu


	6. Chapter 6 Inu

**Hello everyone I am back sorry I haven't updated in a while but i went on a trip to hawaii with my family Fun place to go but not so great with internet connection. But I have finally returned so it's back to the story enjoy**

Chapter 6 Inu

It was the next day the kids woke up first because they loved playing with their new dog Inu. It was perfect for them because Inu loved to play, He had lots and lots of energy so he ran around a lot, And now they have another person to be with even if it was a dog

Deidara was the first to wake up his hair was all messed up from sleeping so he really couldn't see anything. He had a cup of coffee in his hands so he would wake up a bit more. Then out of nowhere Inu came running towards Deidara and he jumped on top of him Deidara couldn't see so he wasn't expecting that. his coffee had flown out of his cup and landed on his face "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SASUKE!, KONAN!" they knew they were gonna get in trouble now

**Akatsuki meeting (with kids)**

"I CAN'T STAND THIS DOG ANYMORE! WE NEED TO GET RID OF IT! NOW!" Deidara yelled

"I agree with Deidara" Kakuzu said "That dog got into my safe and chewed up all of my money LOOK AT THIS!" Kakuzu said as he took out torn money out of his cloak

"Yea and that dog broke my best friend" Sasori said as he took out a puppet "Oh Kai I'm so sorry"

"Like I said we need to get rid of it!" Deidara said

"No wait!" Konan said "What if we twain him"

"Yea yea if we can get him to behave can we keep him"

Pain thought about it for a second then he looked down out their begging puppy dog faces "Alright you get 2 days to train him starting now

"Thank you Nag I mean Pain-San" Konan said and they ran off to get Inu to start the training

"Pain why does Konan always say Nag then stop herself to say Pain?" Itachi asked with curiousity

"No reason" Pain said before he left

'That was weird' Itachi thought 'I'm gonna have to figure this out'

**Day 1 **

"Awight Inu wets stawt with some basic commands sit" Sasuke said he continued to stand "ow stand" Inu sat down "What!"

"Welax Sasuke deres a tactic to it watch, Inu sit that but down" Inu stood up" Inu sit that toosh of youws down" she continued to stand "INU!" Konan said

"hahaha" they heard laughing they turned around to see Deidara laughing "looks like in 2 days that dog will be out of here whats and for all"

"Shut up wady!" Sasuke said as he kicked Deidara in the 'No man should be kicked' area and bent over in Pain

"You are so lucky I am given orders not to STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!" Deidara said as he 'Walked' to his room

"Alwight let's get back to the twaining... How do we do dat?" Konan asked

"I know, We'll look it up on the internet

**The Computer**

"Awight wet's go to .com (The best place to look up stuff better than yahoo. no offense to people who like yahoo) Now we seawch how to traiwn Beagwes" a bunch of links showed up they clicked the first link it said (Not real information this is how I trained my dog though) to train you dog you have to first show it a treat and it will follow your demands do it repeatidly and your beagle will be train in 1-2 days

"Pewfect" Konan said "Sasuke go get da tweats"

"Wight" he got off the spinny chair and went to get the treats "Inu come hewe" Inu came "Inu" Sasuke pulled out a treat "Sit" Inu did as told and sit "Good boy" Sasuke said and gave him a treat "Konan I have a feewing dat wewe gonna keep Inu

**2 days later**

Konan and Sasuke had gotten all the Akatsuki and Hebi members sat down on the chairs they set up and waited for them to perform "wady's and gentwemen we pwesent to you Inu da dog" Konan and Sasuke said together

"Just watch them fail I saw them training him earlier they were horrible haha time to say bye bye doggy" Deidara said

"Fiwst we wiww stawt with the basics" Konan said "Inu sit" Inu did

"Inu way" he did

"Inu roww oveh" he did

"Now dat da basics awe done we awe going to show you the unnowmah" Sasuke said "Inu walk" Inu stood on his heind legs and started walking around the stage "Good boy"

"Oh no" Deidara said "There is only one thing left to do, sabotage"

**backstage**

Deidara made it backstage. Inu was on his 4th trick "alright time to get rid of that dog" Deidara got out his clay made a small bird so no one would see but yet big enough to cause some damage. He fired the first one and it messed up his trick then the next one and the next one and the next one Deidara had finished his sabotage and returned to his seat

"Wewe sowwy we don't know what happend. I guess we didn't pewfect it enough" Konan said

"Well it doesn't matter because i tallied up your performance points and... you passed you get to keep him"

"No" Deidara said

"Yes" Konan and Sasuke said high fiving but to ruin it all they heard whimpering they turned around to see it was Inu

"What's wong Inu?" Konan asked

"Wait wook his taiw is buwnt" Sasuke was right his tail used to be a chocolatey brown now it's pure black

"Nag I mean Pain-San we have to take him to da vet" they gave him their famous puppy dog faces

"Everyone to the Akatsuki van"

"Oh no" they all said

**Thus ends another great chapter how did you guys enjoy it. But I do have a question for you do you think I should keep making Deidara suffer or should I torture another Akatsuki member tell me**

**and also the whole thing where Itachi tries to figure out the whole Nag Pain-san thing it may not seem important but it is I have a whole plan for it**

**well thats all the news and now you have to come back to see how Inu will turn out**

**well se you next chapter **

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Vet

**Guys Thank you so much I just saw that 1000 people have read this story. That is awesome thank you everyone who has read this story it means a lot to me that many have read this story thank you once again**

**Now on with the story**

Chapter 7 The Vet

Usually the Akatsuki and the team formed by Sasuke the Hebi were usually cold hearted people. But when it came to children their hearts were hearts of gold. But at the moment they were stuck in some heavy traffic "C,mon you" Pain looked back at the innocent children "Idiots I'm trying to rescue a dog here!" Pain yelled

"Shut up old lady!" A trucker yelled at them. Pains eyes went rom a light purple to an angry red rinnigan

"Alright everyone hold on tight" Pain got out of the van and climbed on top of the roof he calmed himself down then did "Almight Push!" then there was no traffic and Pain got back in the van "now that's better"

"Pain-San dat was mean" Sasuke said who was sitting in Itachi's lap sense their was barely any room

"What it's not like anybody got hurt, Except for that trucker" Pain mumbled that last part

**(Outside) The Vet**

The Akatsuki just exited the car and were about to enter when "Wait Stop!" Itachi said

"What is it Itachi?" Pain asked

"The sign it says 'Inuzuku Vet' That vet is apart of the hidden leaf village, If we go in their we'll all be in some trouble"

"Wait look over their" Kisame said. He was pointing at a performing arts school

"**So Kisame what does that school have to do with anything**" Zetsu's Black half said

"It's a performing arts school which means they do a lot of plays which means they use costumes which means we can use those as disguises, You get where I'm coming at now"

"Hmm"

**10 minutes later**

Everyone had found a costume that made them look like regular passing by civilians "Can we pwease go in Inu seems to be in so much pain" Konan said

"Alright let's go in"

**(Inside) The Vet**

The Aktasuki and The Hebi finally enter the vet and they ring the little bell on the receptionist desk and who turned around it was no other then Kiba Inuzuka "Hello my name is Kiba what seems to be the problem?"

"Awe dog's taiw is buwnt" Sasuke said

"Alright let me just check you-" Kiba stopped mid-sentence

"What's wong?" Sasuke asked

"Sorry you just look very familiar, Have I seen you before? Whats your name?"

"My name is Sa-" Itachi covered his mouth

"-Toru, Satoru is his name"

"Um okay whats your dogs name?"

"Inu" Konan said

"Alright go to room 9 and Dr. Haruno will see you real soon"

"Thank you" Pain said

**Room 9**

"Big Bwodah how come you wied back dere, I fought mommy taught you not to wie"

"It's not lying Sasuke it's stretching the truth"

"Wyeh!"

"Oy"

"Nag- Pain-San when wiww da nuwse be hewe"

"Soon"

"But dewe not coming fast enough" Konan complained "Pain-San make time go fasteh" Pain looked at her weirdly

"O-kay Itachi make time go faster with your sharingan"

"It doesn't work like that leader sama"

then the Nurse came in she had pink hair a red tank top with a lab coat on "Hello I am Nurse Haruno what seems to be the prob-" She looked at Sasori "Haven't I seen you before"

"Uh no" He said quickly "I need to go to the restroom" He quickly stormed out from there

"That was weird. Anyway what seems to be the problem?"

"Awe dog's taiw got buwnt" Konan said

"Ooh Yeah it's dark black" She picked filled a bucket with cold water she put the bucket on the bed and put Inu's tail in it. Inu howled in pain "I know, I know just a few more seconds okay" Inu continued to howl in pain this filled the kids eyes with pain in despair seeing there poor puppy in pain like that it was heart breaking. Sakura took Inu's tail out of the cold water and got a towel and started drying off his tail and get all the scorch marks off his tail till it was a nice light chocolaty brown and a little bit of white. Inu was still in a bit of pain but she fixed his tail "Alright it's all done you are now able to take him back home"

"Excuse me" Deidara said going to the restroom "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That will be 150$"

"Excuse me" Kakuzu said going to the resroom "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Thank you for helping Ms. Haruno" Pain said

"Yeah I don't know what we would've done with awe dog" Sasuke said

"Aw your very welcome" Sakura said then she stared at Sasuke for a little bit "You know kid you keep reminding me of this kid named Sasuke"

Sasuke then stared at Sakura for while then he thought of something "Oh my chewwy bwosam it's you you got so big" Sasuke said

Sakura stared at him shocked "Sasuke it is you" then she looked around and realized another face "Itachi is that you?" Itachi laughed nervously

Then Pain thought of an idea "EVERYBODY RUN!" He yelled as they grabbed Inu and the kids and stormed out of the vet while leaving 150$ on the check in desk where Kiba was they entered there van and drove very quickly

Sakura was still shocked "I need to find Tsunade"

**I hope you all enjoyed it I know I haven't updated in awhile but thats because I started Highschool I got a girlfriend I joined Drama i've been very busy but I just wanted you guys to know that i'm not done making fanfics yet I know I make excuses every chapter but I try. A lot of people have been getting mad at me lately for not updating and i love all of my readers dearly and I deeply apoligize**

**I'll see all you guys next chapter**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8 Taking away the kids

**Guys you are all amazing you know why this fanfic has gotten over 500 more reads over 2 days that is crazy thank you so much now time for the chapter**

Chapter 8 Taking away the kids

"TSUNADE!" Sakura yelled running into her office "Tsunade!" she bends over out of breathe from all of that running

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"I have 'gasp' some news 'gasp' it's about 'gasp' Sasuke 'gasp'"

"What have you found out?"

"I think I found him"

"What do you mean by 'think' have you found him or not"

"I found him but he's sort of diffrent"

"Define differnt?"

"Where are you Sasuke?" Itachi said

"Konan come out come out where ever you are?" Pain said

Right now Sasuke, Konan, Itachi and Pain were all playing a game of hide'n'seek Konan and Sasuke were the hiders and Pain and Itachi were the seekers. Itachi and Pain both knew where the kids were because they had years of ninja training not to mention they could hear there giggling. Konan was hiding in the bath tub and Sasuke was hiding under the table.

"Now now what is this?" Itachi said as he was standing near the table. He crouched down pulled one of the chairs out "I found you Sasuke" Itachi then picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride

Pain quietly opened the door to the bathroom he quietly walked in to the bathroom he could hear Konan trying not giggle but couldn't help to let out little quiet giggles. Pain grabbed the shower curtain and then he quickly moved it and yelled "Boo!" Konan screamed but then she was in a fit of giggles this caused Pain to actually smile it was amazing

"HE'S WHAT!" Tsunade yelled

"Sasuke is a child and there was another Girl who was also a kid I'm guessing she was also regressed but I'm not entirely sure if she really is a child

"And you said that the Akatsuki were there"

"Yes the Akatsuki were in disguise but when I realized the kid was Sasuke I started to realize a few faces, faces that belonged to the Akatsuki

"And you said there was another kid could you describe her?"

"Well she wore a purple shirt that matched her purple hair and she had a flower in her hair to"

Tsunade's eyes went wide " Sakura that girls name is Konan she was one of Jiriya's apprentices"

"So you know her"

"Yes"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well we've already have the location of the Akatsuki base so... We'll take Sasuke and Konan turn them back to there real age and interigate them"

"Do you even know what jutsu to use?"

"I don't I'm going to have to look into it but I want you, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi to go in there take both of them and until i find the jutsu just take care of them"

"Do you really believe that Naruto, Sai, or Kakashi could take care of them I mean Naruto is enough of a child as he is Sai could weird them out with his 'emotions' and Kakashi could Snap on them or be a pervert"

"This is why your helping now gather all 3 of them and leave immeaditly"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura said then left

**Akatsuki Base**

Everyone was sitting at the table having a nice cooked meal (AKA Pain went out and bought something and proclaimed he cooked it) everyone was just sitting there quietly just enjoying there meal when 'BANG' the ceiling collapses and come out the newly formed team 7

"Konaha ninja" Pain said

"Akatauki" Naruto said

"What do you want? We haven't done any attacks on anyone lately" Pain said

"Oh were not here for you" Sakura said "Were here for them" Sakura said as she snatches the kids away

Pain is mad now "Why are you taking them away there just kids"

"Now but we know there really adults and were going to turn them back to adults and interriagate them" Sakura said the she did a bunch of hand signs "Bye bye"

"No!" Pain said as he tried to rescue them but it was to late they were already gone "Do you know what this means" Pain said

"Yeah" Deidara said "We finally get to get rid of that dog" Deidara said everyone in the room even Inu gave him a death glare "Too soon"

"We have to go after them" Pain said

"Leader-sama it's too dangerous to go on enemy grounds they'll be expecting us" Itachi said

"Then we need to make plan to get in there un detected"

**Konaha**

later team 7 with Konan and Sasuke poofed into Tsunades office with Shizune and Jiriya "Lady Tsunade we got them" right now they both looked so scared they both had there eyes closed clinging to Sakura with there dear life "It's okay were here now it's okay" They both opened there eyes but the first thing Konan saw was none other then Jiriya

"Jiwiya" Konan was now squirming to get out of Sakura's grasp which she did and started running to Jiriya "Jiwiya" She jumped into his arms and he caught her "Jiwiya I've missed you so much"

This mad Jiriya smile and made his heart fell warm "I've missed you too Konan"

"Jiwiya you would not bewieve how much has changed Nagato is wike a giant now"

"Oh really" Jiriya had a smile on the inside but was felling despair in the inside because he was thinking 'Nagato in the Akatsuki'

"Chewwy Bwossom who's dat?" Sasuke asked pointing to Tsunade

"That is Tsunade-Sama she's the new hokage"

"What happened to de old guy?"

"He passed on but she's a great Hokage you'll like her"

"Hey Sasuke remember me?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked at him for a second then he said "Oh gweat now dobey Fox is biggah den me too" This caused a few people to laugh

"Okay now then I've decided you all will be staying at Sakura's house and Jiriya if you want to help out because Konan what let go of you you can"

"I would be happy to help"

"Well then I'll look for the reversal justu and you 5 take care of these kids

**Well guys thats the end of this chapter and I've kept my promise for updating every 3-4 days now then I will see you all in the next chapter**

**Bye**


End file.
